


Distractions

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Zayra's trying to read a book, but Mercer has a few other things on his mind.





	Distractions

It had been a mostly lazy day for Zayra. With finishing her job earlier in the morning, and honestly not feeling like picking another one up, she took the remainder of the day off. However, that only proved to bring her boredom as she realized all her friends were either working, such as Sapphire or Niruin, or in many cities over, such as Rillisandra. With nothing else to do she took to sitting in her bed all day, reading a few of the books she’s stolen from past jobs.

Yet after the first three books that proved to be boring as well. So now she laid on her bed, completely lost in her thoughts. They ranged from things she could do, to Mercer, to the spring heist coming up, to what her friends might be doing, to what the sky would look like tonight, and then finally to whichever book she could pick up next. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing at all the thoughts.

Getting off her bed, she let out a soft low moan as she stretched. Taking a peak through her window, she saw the beginning of sunset. It’s too early to go to bed she thought, stepping back to put on a pair of boots. Mercer would still be in the Cistern no doubt, he has a lot of work to do regarding the upcoming heist as it’s supposed to make up for the lack of jobs in the winter. With that in mind she was going to head to his house, picking up the key as she walked out the door. If she was going to continue her reading, he has the better selection of books.

The walk was short, the weather was starting to match the change in season. In a matter of seconds she was inside his home, making sure to relock the door. She headed up the stairs, stepping inside his room. She noticed a few books next to an empty wine goblet that sat on the table near the fireplace. Picking each of them up, she read the spines for the title, yet none of them interested her. She sighed, turning and walking towards on the of shelves. None of them interested her either.

Well this was a waste of time she thought to herself, walking to one of his drawers. Pulling out a black tunic, she took of her boots, socks, and dress, putting it on instead. There was no point in leaving, and honestly a part of her didn’t want to for obvious reasons. Putting her own clothes in the bottom drawer revealed another book by the title of _The Mystery of Princess Talara, Part I_ by Mera Llykith. The rest of the series was in there as well. She heard of it, but never found any copies of it to read. Now’s the time she thought to her as she laid down on his bed.

Time passed but she never noticed, completely enthralled with the first novel. It wasn’t exactly the most interesting thing she’s ever read, but definitely the most engaging, making her want to know what happens next. She didn’t want to put it down, and picked up the next one the moment she finished the first. She did the same when it came to the third. However, half-way through she could hear footsteps coming up, and then a shocked figure stood in the doorway.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Mercer said while leaning on the door frame. “Did you come here right after you left?”

“No, I was actually at my house for a while,” Zayra began to explain. “I got bored of the books I had so I came here. It’s kind of funny that you have the entire _Princess Talara_ series, it doesn’t seem up your alley.” Confused, he looked at her. “I found it in the bottom drawer.”

“Ah,” he said. “That means it was here when I first moved in. Anything in this room that wasn’t mine and I had no interests in was thrown in those two bottom drawers.” Taking a few steps, he came towards the bed. “Speaking of mine, is that my tunic?”

Finally taking her eyes off the book, she looked up at him and nodded. “You know I always wear them.”

“Yes, and what a lovely sight it is.” His took a moment to survey her, his eyes wandering her body. Usually his tunics went to her mid-thighs, but with the way she was laying had the bottom bunched-up, showing them off. Her hair fell down her shoulder, one sleeve of his tunic was doing that as well, showing off a hickey he’d left days before. He couldn’t help but bite his lip.

With him not saying anything, she went back to her book. Without a word, he undid the buckles of his leather cuirass, taking it off and putting it in the top drawer. He walked over the other side of the bed, finally joining her on it. Inching himself closer to her, she could feel his breath on her exposed shoulder. She brought her eyes over to him.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Looking at the book,” he explained. She didn’t believe him however, rolling her eyes at the answer. “It doesn’t seem all that interesting.”

“It’s isn’t, but I wanna know what happens.” She leaned forward and caught his lips in a surprised kiss, catching him off guard for a moment. “Now let me finish it,” she told him after breaking it, bringing her eyes back to the pages. Yet that kiss left him wanting more, and she could easily tell as she felt the bed shift more. Her face went pink when she felt his lips on her neck.

Soft kisses and bites were left, his stubble lightly scratching against her. She felt a shiver go down her spine as his fingertips ghosted on her naked thigh. Attempts were made to keep her eyes on the book, ignoring what he was doing, but it wasn’t exactly working. Tiny noises escaped her lips, making him smirk against her skin. “Still enjoying your book?” he whispered, holding back a small chuckle.

She took a second to collect herself, his hand slowly making its way up her thigh. “Yes. Yes am I.” He stopped moving and rested his hand on her, asking if she wanted him to stop. Again she broke her gaze from her book, looking at him. “That’s up to you.” And like always she went back, leaving him confused for a second.

However, it was gone in an instant. It was a game, and he was going to play into it. He was going to make her put down that book one way or another. Lewd and suggestive thoughts filled his mind. All he had to figure out was what he was going to do first. So he went back to her neck, leaving a small trail of kisses and bites down to her shoulder, his hand continuing to touch her thigh while leisurely moving to the inside of it.

At first it did nothing to her, she’d gotten used to it. Yet a seemingly hiss-like sound escaped her lips when he started sucking somewhat harshly at the skin, distracting her from where he hand was leading to. He barely brushed his fingers against her smallclothes, and he watched as her eyes widened for a second.

“You can’t be surprised,” he breathed against her skin. His fingers went back to her inner thigh, continuously getting dangerously close to the sensitive area but never actually touching.

“At you? Hardly. Something happened in the book, that’s all,” she explained. She spoke with an unimpressed, almost sarcastic, tone. It was all in her plan to get him riled up, as she was actually interested in what he was planning to do. Obviously it lied within a sexual nature, but still she was curious to what exactly was going on within his head.

"Sure Zayra,” he said with an eye roll. Leaving her thigh, his one hand found its way underneath the tunic she wore while the other continued to stay close to him. He ran his hand up, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin at his touch, stopping once he reached beneath her breasts. He ghosted around them as well, watching her face begin to blush. Now it’s time he thought to himself, moving his hand back down.

As she continued to read, he ran his fingers across the top of her smallclothes. Finally he moved and pulled them to the side, bringing his eyes to her face to see her reaction. She acted as if she wasn’t aware of it, but the moment he pushed against her sensitive bud she took a sharp intake of breath. He left a few kisses on her jawline as he continued to tease her, whispering a few things here and there.

Mercer rubbed two of his fingers between her folds, pushing them at her entrance every time he was close. “Gods you’re so wet,” he commented.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she all but stuttered. “Maybe the book has me all hot and bothered.”

His movements stopped as he actually laughed at the statement. “Okay, I’ll give you that,” he joked. “But can that book do this?” His two fingers returned and slowly he pushed them inside, his thumb continued to toy with her bud.

A few tiny moans got stuck in her throat, and it was going to stay that way as she continued to keep her eyes on the book. Honestly she stopped reading a while ago, but she wouldn’t let him know. It was all too much fun, and felt great too. All she could wonder what else he had up his sleeve.

His speeds varied, going incredibly fast or agonizingly slow, the two fingers curling as he did so. He finally found something to do with his other hand, grabbing her chin and pulling her face over to kiss her lips. It was messy, filled with desire, lust, and want. Spit dribbled out and trailed down their chins. As she pulled back, his teeth bit at her bottom lip. She gave him a sly look, moving her book into her view. He let out a scoff, his lips soon finding the sensitive part of her neck again. Nibbling at it, he continued to thrust into her.

She couldn’t help it, and let out a very audible moan as she clutched the book against her chest, much to his delight. His fingers were fast and his thumb was faster, and she could feel herself dripping. Without thinking, her thighs all but smacked shut at the pleasure, making it harder from him to move but at the same time made it feel even better. By the gods I’m so close she thought to herself, not wanting him to know. Smiling against her skin, he stopped. “Put the book down and I’ll keep going.” It took her a moment, but eventually she shook her head as she went back to it. She wasn’t going to give in so easily. He pulled his fingers out. “Are you fucking serious?” he asked, full of disbelief.

“Look Mercer, you’re good but the book’s a little better,” she lied. Like she thought earlier, the book isn’t exactly interesting, just engaging. She could easily put it down nonetheless, but seeing him like this was quite enticing and attractive. Honestly, she just wanted to see how long it would be before he would grab and toss the book to the side, allowing themselves to have each other full attention.

In a quick motion, he put himself on top of her, his arms pinning and legs pinning at her sides. Leaning down, the book touched his bare chest, their eyes locking as she wore a grin. “Sometimes I don’t understand you,” he admitted. “You can’t deny you were loving what I was doing.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

“Then why won’t you put the book down?”

“Because it’s more fun like this,” she revealed. He cocked an eyebrow at her response, understanding completely what she meant. With that he put all his weight on one hand, moving the other down her frame back to where it was before. After a few strokes with his fingers, he put them back inside, doing exactly what he was before.

In an attempt to remain composed, she broke their eye contact. Yet, she could feel her face getting hot and her body began to slightly tremble. It was only a matter of seconds before she would be in the state she was last time, and while she couldn’t wait she also knew he wouldn’t let her get off that easy, literally.

He leaned further down, his forehead resting on hers. Her breathing continued to hitch, his movements began to quicken. It was leading down the path it was before, and by the gods it felt amazing. She moved her head up to capture his lips in a kiss, but he sat up with a sneer before she could do so. His fingers continued their swift pace, his thumb still playing with her. With a loud moan her eyes squeezed shut as she threw her head back into a pillow, and at that moment he withdrew his fingers once again.

When realization hit, Zayra slammed a fist into the bed. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up, catching sight of Mercer licking her wetness off his fingers. “Fuck you,” she mumbled but it was clear enough for him to hear.

He leaned his face back down to her, his lips forming a giant, cruel grin. “Isn’t that the plan?” he joked. She tried not to laugh, but a small smile cracked through. He took this moment to kiss her, breaking it off before she was done. “Now why don’t you go back to your book if it’s so interesting,” he said as he sat back up. Placing his hands on her hips, he hooked his fingers in her smallclothes, sliding them down her legs. “I can keep myself occupied.”

As she reopened her book and actually continued where she left off, he moved himself on his stomach between her legs. He moved his arms under her thighs, placing his hands on her sides and lifting her up slightly. Slowly he made his way up her inner thigh, leaving a trail of dragging kisses. She bit her own lip and pulled the book closer to her face when she felt him brush against her sex, and then relaxed when his lips were on her other thigh. After leaving a soft bite, he made his way back to her sex, licking his lips.

His tongue swept lightly against her sensitive bud, moving back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace. Mercer looked up to see if he was getting any form of reaction from Zayra, but the book was covering her from view. With that, he brought himself to her entrance and began to tease her. Swiftly, his tongue played against her with the patterns it drew, and he could’ve sworn he heard a few noises of enjoyment escaping her lips. Finally his whole mouth was on her lapping between her folds, tasting her become more wet by the second.

He debated between bringing one of his hands back into play, but the way one of her legs moved onto his back making her heel dig into him told him he didn’t need to. By the gods he was enjoying this, and even if she wasn’t letting it completely show he could easily tell she was too. Continuing the movements with him tongue, he dug his fingertips into her sides in an attempt to pull her closer. Looking up, he noticed her hands shaking and he could easily bet her core was aching for its release. In a matter of moments that book would be gone, he just knew it.

Her face flushed as she was trying to keep herself collected. However, it was evident that it was failing. Not only had she stopped reading, her eyes continued to roll back into her head as she held back every moan. Her heel continued to dig into his back, her toes began to curl. It took all her willpower not to just throw the book to the side and practically scream to her hearts content.

And then her feelings took over her mind, and no longer was she going to play this little game. It didn’t matter anymore, she no longer cared. The book hit the floor with a loud thud, her fingers were now roughly grabbing and pulling the sheets beneath her. Her head was back on the pillow, eyes shut, and her moans of his name, profanities, and jumbled words were loud. She could feel his smug expression, but by the gods it felt amazing.

In a matter of seconds, she was coming undone by the work of his tongue. A wave of pleasure ran down her spine throughout her entire body. Her back arched as she let out a lengthy moan, much to his delight. As she rode it out, he drew a few more small patterns focusing on her bud. Then the only thing that could be heard was her heavy pants as she was catching her breath.

Taking that as his cue to stop, he let go of her sides and brought his hands back to him. Doing so got her to remove her foot from his back, and slowly he moved himself up her body. He looked at her for a moment, his smirk turning to a smile. Eyes shut, rosy cheeks, mouth slightly parted. He leaned down to her ear. “I win,” he whispered.

Opening her eyes, she stared at him for a second. She couldn’t help but smile again. “Really now?” she jokingly asked, moving her arms up to wrap them around his neck. “What makes you think that?”

“Well I made you come for one thing, but my real victory comes from getting that damn book out of your hands.” The comment caused her to tug at him, pulling him down so their lips could meet with another kiss. It was long and sweet, and once she broke it she pulled him down further. Her breath touched his ear, making him curious.

“Now finish the job.” Pulling back, his curious expression met with her suggestive one. Moving her hand from his neck, she ran it down the thin hairs on his chest following the small trail down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. She then pulled away, watching him as he sat up.

It would be a lie to say he hadn’t become hard throughout by the end of this ordeal. It was quickly made evident as he started to undo his pants. Honestly however, he just thought he would deal with it later, but obviously he wasn’t going to object to this. With that, he pulled his leather pants down just below his ass, exposing his length that was already dripping some precum.

He gave himself a few quick strokes before positioning himself, teasing her entrance before finally pushing in. He let out a low groan at the motion, watching her as she uttered a small moan while closing her eyes. Without giving her any time to adjust, he set a swift pace in which he thrusted. While leaning down, his one hand moved inside the tunic and found her lower back, pulling her up slightly. The other stayed at her side. “Oh fuck Zayra,” he muttered.

Her hands moved behind her hand, hitting the headboard with a thud. The moans that came from her lips were vehement and frequent, most likely making up for her silence before. It was then when she brought her hands forward, them finding their way to his back. Her nails dug into him, going to leave obvious marks as she dragged them down every-so often. Pulling him down to give herself a better grip, his lips like always found their way to her neck, muffling his own low moans.

Then his hand removed itself from her side, making its way over to her bud. Gently he played with it in contrast to his rough thrusts, and while he couldn’t see her face he knew she was loving every second of it. Not to mention how she was beginning to tighten around him, and somehow she was getting even louder. Leaving a harsh bite on her neck, he moved his lips over to catch hers in a messy kiss. She continued to moan into his mouth, pulling back when a giant wave of pleasure ran through her body once more.

Her toes began to curl as she arched her back, her nails digging deeper into his back. To her surprise, he let out a loud and lengthy moan as he began to lose his own rhythm. His thrust became harder, and his one hand ran up her back to tightly hold onto her. A growl was then stuck in his throat, but after a few more hard thrusts it found its way out followed by his own release. They both rode them out.

Heavy breathing is what followed, and Mercer all but fell on top of Zayra. Together they laid there for a few moments before he pulled out and lazily rolled over. She shot a quick glance over at him, noticing he was resting and decided to take a chance. Quickly and softly, she leaned over the side of her bed and picked her book back up. Yet, taking the quiet precaution didn’t help as he noticed the small shift of weight on the bed causing him to look over. Their eyes met and she smiled, and then brought her gaze back to her book to figure out where she left off.

"You can’t be serious,” he joked as he pulled his pants back up.

“I still wanna know how it ends,” she admitted. “But I did need a break from all that reading, so thank you for that.” She could help but laugh towards the end of her sentence, causing him to cock an eyebrow at her. Though, he made nothing of it and closed his eyes and she found the page she left off on. They didn’t sit in silence however, as he talked about the upcoming heist.

"Sounds like a lot,” she commented. “Well, more than I expected actually.”

"It has to be to make up for the lackluster winter,” he explained. “I’ll tell you more tomorrow when I officially give you the job.”

There was some more light chatter between the two, the only other sound was that of her turning the pages. A short while late the two decided to call it a night, and she put now-finished book back in the bottom drawer before joining him under the covers. Wrapping an arm around his stomach, she rested her head in the crook of his neck while his arm went around her waist. She fell asleep shortly after, and a few hours later so did he.


End file.
